User blog:Nearthel/Maraad, the Hammer of the Light
(+ ) | mana = 320 (+42) | manaregen = (+ ) | range = 175 (Melee) | damage = (+ ) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = (+ ) | magicresist = (+ ) | movespeed = 335 }} Maraad, the Hammer of the Light is a custom champion. This is the first champion of a series of champions based on World of Warcraft classes, this one being based on the Retribution Paladin. Abilities Some of Maraad's abilities deal Holy damage. This damage is calculated as either physical or magical damage, based on which would deal the most damage, and ignores shields that apply only to either physical or magic damage. |description2 = Maraad gains and . These bonuses do not stack with themselves. }} Maraad strikes an enemy target, dealing Physical damage, for 1 second and gaining 1 Holy Power (Holy Power doesn't decay). |leveling = % AD}} % |description2 = At 3 Holy Power, Crusader Strike becomes Templar's Veredict. |description3 = Maraad consumes his Holy Power to strike an enemy target, dealing Holy Damage and by 50% for 1 second. |leveling3 = % bonus AD)}} |cooldown = 5 |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana |range = 225 }} Maraad consecrates the land beneath him for 4 seconds, causing Holy damage every half second to enemies within the area. |leveling = |description2 = While standing on consecrated ground, Maraad's basic attacks and Crusader Strike also strike the 2 closest enemies to the original target for 50% of the damage dealt. |cooldown = 10 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = / }} Maraad calls the Light to heal an allied target. |description2 = If either Maraad or his target is standing on consecrated ground, the target also gets purged of all movement impairing effects and his movement speed cannot be reduced below his base movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |description3 = When self cast, the base amount of healing is increased by 1.5% for every . |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 25% OF BASE |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Maraad resurrects the target dead allied champion for a short duration. |leveling = seconds |description2 = For the duration, 25% of the damage the resurrected ally deals is converted to Holy damage. When attacking his killer, all damage dealt is converted instead. |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = 800 }} Changelog % AD}} from ** Cost reduced to 20 from 30. * Holy Light (E): ** Now only the base amount of healing is increased based on missing health when self cast. ** Cost increased to 25% of base mana from 20% of base mana. ** Cooldown increased to from . October 5, 2016: * Holy Power (Passive): Abilty Power gain reduced to from , but now he also gets as Attack Damage. * Crusader Strike (Q): It now slows its target by %. * Holy Light (E): ** Cost reduced to 20% of base mana from 20% of maximum mana (that was intended to be the original cost, I just messed up) ** If either Maraad or his target is standing on consecrated ground, the target also gets purged of all movement impairing effects and his movement speed cannot be reduced below his base movement speed for 3 seconds. * Divine Shield ® replaced with Redemption October 3, 2016: * Added }} Aclarations * What's this Holy damage thing? ** In WoW, the magic damage is divided in 6 different schools: Arcane, Fire, Frost, Nature, Shadow and Holy. The first 5 have their own resistances, but there's no resistance to Holy damage. Along the story of WoW, the retribution paladin always dealt a mixture of physical and holy damage, and I wanted to keep this essence, but I thought making Holy damage ignore resistances (that's to say, make it true damage) was to strong, so I created this effect. Category:Custom champions